This invention lies in the field of tubing pumps. More particularly, it concerns tubing pumps of the plunger and barrel type. Further, it comprises a plunger and barrel tubing pump which has hollow sucker rods and has means for pumping a treating liquid down through a central passage in the sucker rods down through the barrel of the pump to mix with the well fluid in a mixing zone below the traveling valve.
In the prior art, there are devices for pumping a treating liquid down through hollow sucker rods and out through the tubing below a packer so as to be mixed with the well fluids in the well bore below the standing valve. In general, this has involved conduits outside of the tubing which meant that each time the pump is pulled or each time a change is made, the tubing must be pulled from the packer at consequent expense and time.
In this system, the pump is easily pulled from the tubing; and because of the simple changes in the structure between the plunger and the traveling valve and above the plunger in the sucker rod system, the treating fluid can be carried down through the sucker rod, through the wall of the plunger, and into the mixing zone between the standing valve and the traveling valve. All liquid entering the traveling valve is thus treated before its passage up through the pump and tubing.